The Beat Ends With Neku
by DarknessQuotation
Summary: Beat discovers his true self, but who's there to appreciate his new self? Looks like Neku is. Rated M for lemony stuff and yaoi. Later chapters, fo' Sho.
1. Chapter 1 You're what?

"Hey, Phones!"  
Neku turned around to see Beat running towards him, pushing through the crowds of Hachiko.  
"Oh, hi Beat..." Neku said. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing, just have some stuff on my mind."  
"Like what, yo?"  
"Just some stuff... Shiki broke up with me earlier."  
"Oh. Well, why, yo?"  
"Dunno... just got a text saying "we're over"."  
"You sure it was from Shiki?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I'm sure it was nuttin', yo... well, whaddya need to cheer ya up?"  
"I don't know..."  
Beat politely walked over behind me and placed his hands around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.  
"Uh, Beat?"  
"Yo?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Tryin' to comfort you, yo..."

I let him stay like that for a while, both of us slowly developing erections, until someone walked up.

"Hey, what are you guys, gay?" said a random stranger.  
"WHATTID YOU SAY?" Beat yelled.  
Beat threw his fist at the man's face, breaking his glasses, giving him a nosebleed, and almost knocking a tooth out.  
"To hell with you! Frickin' faggots..."  
"THAT'S IT, YO!"  
Beat jumped on the man, wrestling him to the ground.  
"Stop it, Beat!" Neku yelled. Beat slowly stepped off the man, the man running away in terror.  
"I, uh...," Beat stuttered.  
"Don't worry about it." Neku replied.

Silence for a couple minutes.

"Hey... you wanna... come over to my house, Beat?" Neku slowly asked.  
"Uh, depends, yo. Why?"  
"No reason, just wanted you to since you haven't since the first day I was back in the Realground."  
"Uh, sure then, yo. Meet ya there in a half hour?"  
"Sure."  
He slowly walked away, saying good-bye.

About a half hour later, Beat got to Neku's house.

"Hey, Phones!"  
"Hey, Beat. Come in."  
They walked in and set on the sofa. Beat had his arm almost around Neku, but not enough that it was "something".;  
"Hello, Beat! I haven't seen you for almost a year! Aww, you look so much older!" Neku's mom said as she walked in and set down.  
"Hey, Mrs. Sakuraba. Where's Mr. Sakuraba?" Beat asked.  
"He's at work. He gets home in about a half hour."  
"Okay..."

About a half hour later, it was around 9:30 PM when Neku and Beat started getting tired and Neku's dad walked in.

"Hey, son. Who's your friend?" Neku's dad asked.  
"Dad, you remember Beat, right?" Neku replied.  
"Beat? Wow, you look so much older!" he exclaimed.  
"I get that a lot, yo." Beat said, laughing in his throat.  
I chuckled at this.  
"Hey, Beat, you getting tired?" Neku asked him.  
At this remark, he yawned.  
"I take it you are. Dad, Mom, is it OK if me and Beat go to bed- err, sleep?"  
"Sure, honey." Neku's mom replied, also yawning.

Beat and Neku got up and went upstairs.

As they walked in, Beat exclaimed, "Wow, that bed's so big, yo! Perfect for sleepin' in.".;  
"Yeah. Don't know why I ever got this big a bed, I never have friends over..."  
"No way! You seem like ta' kin'a guy that has tons of friends, yo!"  
"You'd think, wouldn't you?"  
"Well, ther' was somethin' I wanted to talk to you about, yo..."  
"What?"  
"Well..." Beat said, bowing his head.  
Without warning, Beat hugged Neku in a big bear hug.  
"I think I'm gay, yo!"  
Squirming, Neku replied, "What?"  
"I ain't gettin' butterflies in my stomach when I'm aroun' girls."  
"Well, that means nothing."  
"It does, yo!"  
Beat started weeping into Neku's chest, Neku becoming slightly turned on.  
Neku pushed Beat off him, holding his shoulders.  
"Look, Beat... I'm not... you're not..."  
Neku's erection was not hard to see at this point.  
"Oh, really? Look at yo' pants."  
Neku looked down to see a lump in his shorts.  
"... well, this can be expla-"  
Neku's sentence was stopped a deep, pashionate kiss from Beat, Neku moaning into the kiss.  
After they broke apart, Beat said non-chalantly, "Well, that was -"  
Neku interrupted Beat, yelling, "Awesome!"  
"Bwaaaah? I though' you wuddn't gay, yo."  
"Well, I, uh..."  
Neku leaned in for another kiss. Beat leaned as well, meeting Neku half-way.  
They did this for a while, both having obvious erections at this point.

Without warning, Neku's mom walked in. She was wide-eyed at the sight of Neku making out with another boy.

"Mom, I can-"  
"Save it, Neku. Beat, you're leaving." Neku's mom said through her teeth. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Note

Haha, sorry the first chapter had no sort of "speech from the author" at the top and end of the fiction; since it was my first submission, I really didn't know if that was something you did after submitting it or not.

But anyways, this is just something I'm gonna do because there's 9000 Josh/Neku fictions out there, but hardly any Beat/Neku fictions. And even then, a lot of the Beat/Neku fictions aren't complete/suck. So, enjoy this one. :D

3rd person.

!&**! CHAPTER BEGIN !*&*!

"But Mrs. Sakuraba, it's almost 10PM, yo! You can't e'spect me to walk home when it's thi' late, do ya?" Beat yelled.  
"Well... no... I hadn't thought of that..." Neku's mom replied, bowing her head somewhat. "You can stay, I guess... but if I walk in on that again, believe me Neku, you're grounded indefinately."  
"But Mom, you can't control who I love and don't love!" Neku yelled, getting somewhat agitated.  
"No, but I can stop you from seeing the ones you do love."

Neku's mom stomped out of the room, extremely angry with Neku.

After a while, Beat said out of the blue, "You just implied... you love me, Phones?"  
"What?" Neku said, becoming defensive.  
"Well, you said 'Mom, you can't control who I love and don't love', yo..."  
"So..." Neku questioned. Neku was starting to realize: He did love Beat! Even though it was completely random that he came out with "I'm gay", he realized he'd truly loved Beat from the beginning.  
"Fo'get it, Phones. Le's just go to sleep."  
"But... I do love you, Beat."  
"... bwaaaah?"  
Neku suddenly glomped Beat, engaging him in a deep kiss. They both moaned slightly into the kiss, enjoying it immensly. After several seconds, they both came up for some much needed air.  
"I... think I love you too, yo."  
They kissed again.

Off came Beat's shirt.

"Wait, Beat..." Neku said hesitantly. "If we do this while my mom's home, we'll get busted and we'll never see each other again."  
"You right, Phones." Beat replied, tears forming in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Beat..."  
Neku kissed him again, then they moved.  
Neku tossed Beat his shirt, then they laid down to go to sleep.

Neku and Beat slept with Beat hugging Neku from behind, much like they had done at Hachiko earlier.

Come morning, Beat was the first one up. He walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

_What's this, yo?_ Beat thought to himself. He picked up a piece of paper with a note on it:

_Dear Neku,_

_I'm out to the grocery store, we're out of milk and butter. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Love, Mom_

Beat ran back upstairs and woke Neku.

"Phones!" Beat exclaimed, "Your Mah's at the grocery store, yo!"  
"What about i-" Neku stopped suddenly. "Ooooh."  
"... do you wanna..."  
"Maybe... yes."  
Neku kissed Beat, dragging him down to the bed. Neku started on top, somehow along the way ending up on bottom.

*&!*& END CHAPTER !*&!*

Yeah, end chapter. I want one specific chapter for lemon... even though there will probably more than one lemon chapter. :p

Expect the next chapter in a couple days, possibly later on tonight... if I'm bored :p

Also, sorry to anyone who thought Neku's mom would interfere with Neku/Beat's relation. I wanna get on to the LEMONZ. :p


	3. Chapter 3 The Spot

Goddamn, it's been a while. About a week after the last chapter, I had this started. Another week, I had it done. I went to bed one night, going to post it the next day. I boot my computer the next day, and then, BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH. Hard drive went BOOM. So about two months later I had money for a new Hard Drive, and had to go back and get some things, like antivirus, updates for Windows I had missed, my song library, and about 2.5million other things I needed. Long story short, I've had no time to write this(well, I could've written it down in a notebook or something, but I was lazy and didn't), and I finally remember a few nights ago, "Hey, I should revive my Fanfiction" and here I am. Sorry for the long wait... hope you enjoy the LEMONZ.

* * *

They kissed again. And again... and yet again. Soon, shirts were off, and both Neku and Beat were clearly aroused beyond belief.

There they were, making out... but Neku had a question.

Neku abruptly stopped Beat's aggressive kissing, and asked him... "Beat... you sure you wanna do this?"  
"Sure as I ain't a chick, yo."  
Neku's erection became bigger and the kissing began again. Lips were meshed, tounges entangled, and their pants soon came off.

Neku again stopped the kissing and said plainly: "Want these to come off?," he said, pointing to his boxers. "Entice me." With this remark, Beat's mouth formed a smirk.

"A'ight," said Beat. He began with lightly tickling Neku's bag with his fingers. Neku moaned slightly, saying, "More."

Again Beat enticed Neku by moving his finger up and down Neku's length, finally grabbing it and moving his hand up and down his shaft. Neku moaned again, "Ngh, more."

"More? A'ight."

With this, Beat began massaging Neku's thighs, eventually coming to slightly massage his member, moving his hand like a ring around Neku's member, then once again grabbing it, along with Neku's... well, ass.

Neku moaned once more, but louder. "Augh, fine!," Neku finally said, almost ripping off his boxers. Beat chuckled and began to lightly move his lips up and down Neku's shaft. Without warning, Beat wrapped his lips around Neku's member, almost swallowing it. Neku moaned somewhat in surprise, somewhat in pleasure.

Beat wrapped his tounge around Neku's member, moving his head up and down, slightly sucking when he got to Neku's tip. Neku moaned each time Beat did this, and Beat finally told Neku to turn around.

Beat quickly removed his boxers, fingering Neku's entrance in preparance. Neku moaned each time Beat went deeper, and deeper... and deeper.

Out of nowhere, Neku's eyes screwed shut and his toes curled, and he moaned loudly. "Wh... what did you do?"

With a smirk, Beat replied, "Just givin' you a taste of what's to come."

With very little warning, Beat entered Neku, with half of his member in, half out. "Feelin' it yet, Phones?"

"N-not ye-augh!" Once again, Beat hit that spot and Neku moaned loudly. Beat took note of this and quickly pulled out, and thrusting his entire member in with no warning. He hit that spot again. And again. And again.

Beat reached around, grabbing Neku's member, moving his hand up and down in tune with his thrusts.

"B-Beat! I-I can't take it!" With no warning, Neku released his seed onto Beat's hand, curling his back in attempt to compensate for his climax.

The sight of his partner was too much to bear, and Beat released deep inside Neku, filling him with his essence. Beat gave a few weak thrusts before pulling out and rolling to Neku's side.

"Whaddya think, Phones?," Beat said weakly. "Th-that... was amazing." Neku instantly thought back to the feeling and visibly shuddered.

"Good, yo," Beat said before curling up with Neku and closing his eyes.

"Love you, Beat," Neku said, but Beat was already in a deep slumber.

* * *

Awwwwwwwww. So cute. R&R if you liked it :D

Will most likely be another chapter in a few days. Depends on how people like this chapter. :D


End file.
